A prosthetic device or prosthesis is an artificial substitute for a part of the body such as a limb. Numerous prostheses have been developed to serve this purpose, each trying to replicate the function and appearance of the missing body part.
Lower leg prosthetic devices present unique problems. They must be strong enough to support the weight of a person and to withstand the forces encountered when walking or running, but they must also be light enough to allow comfortable use. This dichotomy is further complicated by the increasing number of lower-limb amputees who desire to participate in athletic activities, such activities requiring the use of prosthetic devices which have mobility which is very similar to the amputee's original limb. Lower leg prosthetic devices must be similar enough in mobility to natural legs to accommodate athletic activity while remaining both strong and comfortable to the user. The invented artificial limb addresses those problems.